May I kiss your wound
by lordcanterbury
Summary: Iván no se rendirá tan facilmente ante los rechazos de Gilbert.


Abrio pesadamente los ojos, permanecio mirando el techo de la habitacion durante largo rato, habian pasado trece días desde la ultima vez que el prusiano le habia dirigido la palabra, se cuestionaba si realmente se lo merecia o era culpa de Prusia haberlo llevado a tal extremo.  
>Lo que pasaba era que Iván no queria culparse a si mismo, porque de ser así, Gilbert tenia todo el derecho del mundo a ignorarle de la manera en que lo hacía.<br>Intento recordar lo que habia ocurrido antes de que el prusiano hubiese implantado aquellas medidas drasticas hacia su persona, cerro los ojos y froto sus sienes, suspiro profundamente, y se repitio a si mismo que no era su culpa, despues de todo, que podia hacer frente a aquella situación? Era Prusia quien le provocaba y le sacaba de sus casillas, hacia que perdiera la cordura y todo acababa mal, en un baño de sangre.

-Así es como pretendes que te ame, Iván? -dijo con amargura el albino- Así es como te imaginas que podras obtenerme. -Gilbert escupio con asco y limpio sus labios con la manga de su camisa ya de por si manchada de aquel liquido carmesi, aquel que volvia loco al ruso. - Estoy harto. -dijo Prusia con un tono cansado, seguramente estaba agotado, como él mismo lo estaba. - Mejor vete, hoy no conseguirás nada, Iván.  
>-Da... -le miro arrepentido, bajo la mirada y recogio la cruz de Gilbert, la guardo para sí y se retiro de la habitacion.<p>

Mordio su labio inferior, y miro aquel amuleto del prusiano. Arrugo el entrecejo ante la idea de que este habia sido un obsequio de Alemania, alzo la mano y siguio contemplandolo sin expresion en su rostro. Habia cometido un error, el mismo error de siempre, sabia perfectamente como era Gilbert, orgulloso, egolatra, terco. Cerro los ojos y recordo un cuento que su hermana Ucrania le habia contado cuando era pequeño, la historia trataba de dos arboles, el primero, grande y robusto, un majestuoso roble, y el segundo, pequeño y fragil, un modesto junco. El roble, confiado de su magnificencia resistia rigidamente ante los azotes del viento cada vez que una tormenta les atacaba, en cambio el junco cedia ante la fuerza del viento. Despues de la tempestad, el junco permanecia en su lugar, en cuanto el roble habia sido arrancado por la fuerza del viento. El roble habia cometido el error de plantarse firme ante la tormenta, lo cual le llevo a su caida, no habia sido flexible y esto acabo con él.

Penso en que sin duda Prusia era como aquél roble, no escucho nunca las palabras que le dirigian y no quiso llegar a ningun acuerdo, por lo que las fuerzas aliadas determinaron su disolucion como unidad administrativa y estado alemán.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, Gilbert seguia siendo terriblemente obstinado y orgulloso, incluso más que antes, y esto le hacia perder la paciencia.  
>Se puso en pie y salio de la habitacion pausadamente, camino por el largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente por la poca luz luz que se filtraba por las gruesas cortinas rojas y se dirigio hacia la habitacion del prusiano. Tomo el picaporte y vacilo un instante, abrio la puerta con cuidado y se adentro en la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<br>Se acerco a la cama donde Gilbert permanecia dormido, sus parpados estaban oscuros, habian adoptado un tono morado, su mejilla seguia algo hinchada y tintada de una mezcla indefinida de colores, desde el verde, pasando por el rosa y el lila. Su rostro estaba palido, y podia seguir apreciando los hematomas que recorrian desde su mejilla hasta el cuello. Se inclino ante el cuerpo del prusiano y acaricio con miedo la cara de este. Se arrodillo a su lado y aparto los mechones plateados que caian sobre la cara de Prusia, acerco sus labios y beso su frente.  
>-Pretendes despertarme como a la Bella Durmiente, narigon? -pregunto Prusia con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, abrio los ojos y le miro sin decir nada-<br>-Ah..yo..crei que dormias -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-  
>- Mh..-intento incorporarse, pero no lo consiguio ya que las manos del ruso estaban puestas en sus hombros- Que haces?<br>-Debes descanzar, Gilbert...estás herido.  
>-No pienso obedecerte y lo sabes, no pierdas el tiempo intentando hacer que te haga caso. -Aparto las manos del mas grande y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, cerro los ojos y suspero- Y que haces aquí? Quieres algo en especial? -miro de reojo a Rusia-<br>-Oh, solo venia a visitarte, da -le dedico una sonrisa encantadora-  
>-Hm..ya, oye, que hora és?<br>-Temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo -dijo Rusia mientras acomodaba el cobertor y tapaba a Prusia.  
>-No tengo sueño, tu beso me lo ha espantado -rio levemente, seguido hizo una mueca de dolor y llevo su mano a la mejilla, se quejo a regañadientes y miro al Ruso- No tendrás una buena cerveza, verdad narigon? -dijo con una gran sonrisa-<br>-No -nego sonriente Iván- Sabes que no me gusta. Pero si tengo vodka, da.  
>-Dame, todo es bueno para aliviar un dolor.<p>

Iván salio de la habitacion en busca de una botella del mejor vodka que poseia, sonriendo y aliviado, el prusiano actuaba como de costumbre y eso le hacia sentir mejor. Despues de escoger la botella, volvio a la habitacion de Prusia, donde le encontro sin la parte superior de su pijama, esto hizo que un leve rubor se posara en sus mejillas, a pesar de que este llevaba parte del pecho vendado, la imagen causo en si una extraña sensacion. Se acerco nuevamente a la cama y le tendio la botella a Gilbert, el cual la agarro de buena gana y la abrio, dio un largo sorbo cerrando los ojos, Rusia le observaba en silencio, aun sonriendo, la imagen le resultaba realmente atractiva, se sento en la cama del peli-blanco y este le dio la botella, bebio y sonrio, miro Prusia mientras este se pasaba la mano por su cabello. Se aproximo más y le cogio por el cuello, le acerco bruscamente y beso sus labios con fuerza, el prusiano le separo sonriendo y cogio nuevamente la botella, bebio un gran trago y dijo entre risas.

-Solo un trago y ya me besas Braginsky? -rió- Ya no tienes la tolerancia de antes hacia al vodka o que?

-No es eso -dijo Iván, volvio a cogerle, esta vez por el menton y le beso, invadiendo su boca, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincon de la boca del prusiano- Es que quiero hacerte mio. 


End file.
